Never doubt A
by PrettyLittleLiar193
Summary: You girls want to know who I am. Come find me, I left the key to the school in your letterbox and I want you to meet me in the girls bathroom, the main corridor at 10:30. Meet you there.      – A


**Pretty Little Liars Rewrite:**

_**Chapter 1:**_

"We need to find out who A is. They know all it takes to destroy us, we need to set them straight." Aria got pretty worked up about this, and from what I had heard she had every reason to.

A had something against all of our names, and if anybody found out these secrets, well were screwed.

The funny thing was only Alison would know these secrets, so easy way out was to say Alison DiLorento was A.

Only problem was, Alison went missing 2 years ago.

The police found her body in her backyard and although there were many injuries to her skull, the cause of her death was suffocation. We all knew this but wouldn't admit it to ourselves.

Although Ali was dead, she was everywhere, everything reminded me of her.

"Aria calm down, we will find A. It will just take time and until we do we need to get on with our lives. Ok?" I was trying to calm about it all, but the truth was I was scared. I had no idea what A was capable of and I was not planning on finding out.

"Ok, I'm just scared. I don't know what to do." Aria was trembling and I could tell she was out of sorts.

"Eat these, they will help." Hanna said with a mouth full of cheetos. She passed the bag over to Aria.

"How will they help? They're chips." Emily question jokingly.

"They're cheetos, they fix everything. Even broken hearts, now eat up Em" Aria was obviously in a better mood.

Last week had been a big one for Emily; she came out of the closet to her parents admitting she had a crush on her friend Maya, who she had kissed once before. Her dad accepted but her mum wouldn't. Emily's mum knew though, no thanks to A.

"I'm fine really guys, I just miss her." Maya had been sent to a juvi camp for possession of weed. Emily's mum found it in Maya's bag and turned her in. That was the messed up part.

_*Ring ring *_

Just that second my phone went off, we all jumped. We had been getting way to many messages from A. We all turned toward my phone.

I jumped off the bed and opened the one new message from 'Unknown number'. My face had obviously turned while I was reading it because all 3 girls got up and asked me to read it out, they knew it was A.

"You girls want to know who I am. Come find me, I left the key to the school in your letterbox and I want you to meet me in the girls bathroom, the main corridor at 10:30. Meet you there. – A"

My voice trembled at the thought we were about to meet A.

I looked outside my window at the letter box, it was as still as could be. A had been outside my house, on my lawn.

"What's the time now?" Emily looked around for a clock.

"Ten fifteen. Come on."

Within a split second I got my bag and jumper and ran down stairs, the girls had followed. I stopped at the last step, Ian was standing in the kitchen making a sandwich.

There was something about Ian that scared me. He had eloped with my sister and now they're having a baby, it has only been a week since they decided to start dating again and now look. I think Melissa was rushing into things after things with her ex- fiancé didn't go to plan. He kissed me, I kissed back there was nothing more to it.

"Where are you girls going at this time of night?" His grin sent shivers down my spine.

"Um we're going to Aria's her dad said we could stay there" Good save I thought. "Yeah uh tell mum I will back tomorrow" Without letting him answer I bolted out the door and got into my car, the other girls had gotten in just as fast as I did. Aria had gotten the key.

I started the car and reversed out of the drive and then headed toward the school.

Once we got there it was about 10:25.

The key fit. Not that I doubted A, once again capable of anything.

We raced in and ran towards the toilets in the main corridor.

Hanna had gone in first. She flicked the light on. A was not here, no one but us.

We stood in the middle of the room preparing for shit to go down.

Nothing.

"What's the time? Maybe were too early." I tried to keep a brave face, although right now A was getting the better of me.

Aria looked at her watch "Ten thirty... now." We looked around expecting something to happen.

Just then an ear piercing squeal came from out in the corridor.

Emily ran towards the door, tugging on it with all she had. "Its locked!"

We all ran towards the door trying to open it. "It won't budge!" I had given up on the brave face thing.

Then the power went out, by now I was flicking the switch nonstop to get the light back on.

The light was off for about 40 seconds. Then all power was restored and we could see again.

"Guys... Come and look at this..." Hanna had the 'oh crap' look on her face and she had every reason to.

"It's not going to be that easy bitches, try again. You have one more life, then its game over and I tell. -A" I read the writing on the mirror.

"What is that?" Emily was not moving anywhere near the mirror.

I walked toward the mirror and caught a drop of it on my finger. It soaked into my finger revealing the patterning.

It was blood.


End file.
